Feeling almost human
by Mr.Lister
Summary: Akari-chan wants to be more human, to bad she is a cast.


Mechanic-san was working in his laboratory. Doodling the many escapades of him and his mechanical sweet heart, Akari. He had just finished a hot and steamy love session with his beloved robotic woman, never will he know the joys of a real body, but that didn't matter to him. The constant shunning of his inventions, the disappointment of his shamed parents, and the constant desire to end it all was outwayed by the massive growth in his what used to be small wee wee(he used sciences to make it big)

Just then he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Akari standing there, but not alone. She was standing besides a large burely man with a thick handle bar mustache, a swastika shit and a buldge in his pants so large he could literally fuck Falz elder to death. "Mechanic-san, ive brought this wonderful man who says he can teach me what its like to me more human." Akari exclaimed in a robotic and monotone voice, cause everyone knows cast cant sound human cause everything from their voices and their emotions are nothing more than an advanced cybernetic system created by their vastly superior human masters, who clearly are better than them in every way. "Well good day to you sir, my name is Space Tarrence, I have come a long way from world to help you today." He said with what sounded like a kick in his step and happy tune in his voice. "wait long way from your home, how could you even travel that far." He exclaimed not asking about more details of where he lived cause honestly the author wasn't feeling to well when he wrote this, but lets be honest you don't come here for quality. "enough questions!" Tarrence yelled as he pushed his way into the mechanics home. "Well this sure is swell he said as he looked around the room. Now lets get to business"

Terrance flexed his long rock hard manhood and in an instant ripped off all his cloths and all of the cloth of every surrounding person in about a 5 space mile radius. "Oh sweet Tarrence I am a woman and I want you to take me" Akari exclaimed in a way that woman talk. That was all the permission he needed, Tarrence grabbed hold of the casts arms and began to shove his cum gun deep into her mouth. The only thing preventing her from gaging was the fact she couldn't. Mechanic-san climbed behind her and began to ram his large, but considerable smaller than Terrances, pee pee into Akari. Back and forth the two of them were fucking the god given shit out of the small mechanical gril. Akaris back opened up and out came two long spinley penis arms which she used to reach around and anal the two men who made her feel almost like she was an actual human and had rights. Their moans began to fill the room to the point that people began to stare at the door to the mechanics shop. Terrance came with a sploosh expelling litters of seman into Akari's mouth and face. Akari's built in pulsating pussy made short work of Mechanic-san as he to quickly filled her vaginal storage of 200 spaces all full of a mix of grease, gum, and for some reason a single disk of escape to the city they rebooted from the sonic lobby. Little windshield wipers came out from Akaris eyes and wiped away all the hot baby juice from her face. "this almost makes me feel human" she said as she still continuously filled Terrance and Mechanic-sans poopers with her penis arms. As they position them sleves to continue Hagito walks into the door for his 5 o'clock anal cavity inspection. He stopped stunned at the sigh before him. Without time to process it Hagito summoned a T-rex from the Tokyo Field exploration. Hagito positioned himself in akari's ass and the T-rex got comfy behind terrance replacing Akaris arm with its tounge. "well then, I suppose we should pick back where we left off" Mechanic-san said. "Agreed chum!" Terrance said lifting his arm as two more hand came out to grab akari and his normal hands worked the screw on penis she put on so fast it couldn't be written about till just now. The group began to pump their chumps all over the place. If you could have been their you could only have described it AS THE MONST FLAWLESS WORK OF ART EVER WRITTEN, OH BOY! All of the males shot hot baby soda all over the shop, as for akari she moaned in a robo tone and just like ejected oil or what ever it is cast do. The over load of liquid over did Akaris water proof seal, causing a shock to buzz through ever males eggrolls in the room. All men came again as their collective spunk flew up like a tornado. The room was swept up in a whirlwind made of seman that plasted all the walls. 

Akari fell to the ground as he system tried to reboot, a look of was could only be describe as cast like, whtever the fuck that mean. Was she ever going ot be human? No she was a filthy cast, but at least this was she could feel some what better about her existence. The last thing she saw was Midori and Aru-chan walking into the door joining in on the fun.

 **The end**


End file.
